Mass Effect: The Sleepers Awake
by Alleyd
Summary: An Alternative Mass Effect 3 storyline. Starting shortly after the Aratoht disaster as Shepard and crew encounter a new Reaper strategy
1. Chapter 1 Shepard's Surrender

Chapter 1: Shepard's Surrender

Commander Shepard lies on the bed in his cabin on the Cerberus star ship, Normandy. Yet another sleep cycle had been spent tossing and turning, his mind denying him the bliss of sleep. The loneliness of command and the impossible burden of his cursed destiny bite deeply into his soul.

He could still feel the Reapers staring into his mind from the abyss, but it was a two-way connection and he could stare right back at them as well. Shepard's mind perceived a form of disconnect within the Reaper intelligence. Could it be a possible chink in the armour, a target of opportunity or an illusion? Were his attempts at insight just another form of the Reaper attack aimed at slowly eroding his will and resistance?

Shepard rises from the bed, rubs his scalp with his hands and starts his wake up stretching routine. His sleep deprived body aches, his muscles tired and sore and there's tension in his back causing knots that he could not quite shift in his spine and shoulders. He flexes and stretches and his muscles reluctantly start to release some of their tension. The cabin is lit only by the nightlight of an aquarium and he does some light shadow boxing but starts to build up a bit of a sweat much sooner than normal due to his fatigued and stressed state.

The beep of an incoming message alert interrupts his exercise. The pleasant voice of his assistant, Kelly Chambers rings out "Commander Shepard I have received a secure flash traffic message from the Council."

"Thanks Kelly, Pass it through to the terminal in my cabin." he replies. He walks towards his terminal and opens the flash traffic message.

"_Spectre Shepard_

_The council has received disturbing reports on your actions in Batarian space. You are ordered to report to the citadel to explain your actions immediately, by order of the Galactic Council._

He turns and his eyes catch on the sight of his pet hamster, Boo, playing in its cage. The tiny animal running full speed on its treadmill causing it to spin furiously. "Well Boo, looks like I'm not the only one on this ship that's stuck on a treadmill. Doomed to run as fast as I can but making no progress forward."

Upon hearing his voice the tiny rodent stops its running and the treadmill comes to a halt. It shakes itself and looks up at Shepard with a gimlet eye. "Squeak" it exclaims as if in answer to the human's statement.

Shepard laughs, "Yeah Boo, I just wish I could exit my treadmill as easily" and with that he operates the feed dispenser on the cage, releasing some seeds and nuts into the trough. The hamster scurries towards it, proceeds to fill its tiny mouth pouches then retires to its nest to gorge upon the treats. Shepard raises his hand to offer a mock salute to his pet. Again, he stretches his tired body; vainly trying to relieve the knots of tension within him, grabs a soft robe then exits his cabin. With a couple of strides he enters the elevator and descends towards the Normandy's command deck. He steps out the elevator only to be confronted with the smiling face of Kelly standing with a steaming mug of coffee in her hands.

Kelly Chambers reads the flash traffic message from the council and swears slightly under her breath. She had originally intended to allow the commander the luxury of waking himself naturally and allow him some decent rest. Shepard pushed himself too hard in her opinion and she knew that could get damaging if not acted upon in time. Still the emphatic message left no room for misunderstanding. Shepard's relationship with the council was a strained one at best. Flying under the banner of Cerberus and the circumstances of his being brought back from the dead were major issues with certain council members, they would not appreciate any delay.

She signals the commander's cabin and hears that he was already awake. "Damn, he's not sleeping enough" she says under her breath. She listens to his tone and hears the tiredness and strain in the voice. Shepard probably wouldn't admit to himself but he needed some rest. Maybe the Citadel would offer the opportunity for some R&R for all the crew? All Gods know the crew certainly needed some downtime. They hadn't rested since the Collector base assault from a couple of weeks in the past. She shudders at the memory and forces it from her mind unwilling to return to the hell that so very nearly claimed her life. Kelly closes her terminal and goes to prepare the commander his favourite wake up shot of caffeine. She returns with immaculate timing, arriving at the elevator seconds before the doors opened to announce Shepard's arrival

"Welcome Commander, hope you slept well" she says brightly and hands him the hot beverage.

"Not as well as I would have liked, Kelly, Feel a bit beat this morning" He takes a sip of the flavoursome drink "Ah, that's some mighty fine coffee Kelly, really hits the spot." He raises a toast to her with a mocking smile in his eyes.

Kelly laughs, "Anytime Commander, Is there anything else you require?" She strikes a playfully seductive pose for his benefit.

He looks her up and down quite deliberately with a flirtatious grin that causes Kelly's eyes to glint. "Not at the moment, thank you."

Kelly returns his grin with a similar one of her own before turning and walking away swaying her hips in an undeniably seductive way. She hears Shepard chuckle to himself as he watches her little show and she smiles, her green eyes flashing. Kelly knew there was a strong physical attraction between them, which the two of them expressed through flirtation, innuendo, and secret glances. She knew instinctively that Shepard was attracted by her undeniable physical charms and vibrant personality, just as she was to his charismatic masculinity. They had even shared a meal together and she had hoped that they would become more intimate. He was all Man, a paragon of his species, possessing a warrior's strength but with the compassion and integrity of a saint.

Her feelings for him had grown after her abduction by the Collectors and her experiences on the Collector base. Shepard had saved her from a fate worse than death and had also been there for her afterwards, nursing her through the trauma. She was seriously ill as her mind fought to quell the terrible memories of the horrors she had witnessed. Shepard's strength, affection and respect for her had pulled her back from the brink of madness and had sheltered her ever since. He had used his will to command her back from herself without words and in doing so saved her life and her sanity. It wasn't desire she felt now; it wasn't even that she loved him, though she did completely. It was something far more profound and deep and spiritual.

Kelly watches Shepard as he reads through some reports and issues instructions to set a course for the Citadel. She knows every feature of Shepard's face by heart and could read his body language expertly. Fatigue and stress written into his face with deep lines and his eyes were haunted. There were dark heavy shadows below his eyes and a very faint twitch on his right eyelid. His stride looked heavy and flat-footed as he walked back to the elevator, he certainly didn't move with his usual grace and power. He looks more than tired to her, more as if he is ready to crack.

Her face assumes a definite expression as she makes a decision, logs out of her terminal and walks quickly towards the Normandy's flight deck. She sees the pilot Flight Lieutenant Jeff Morreau lounging back on his flight chair. He was having another of the oh so familiar arguments with the ship's Artificial Intelligence known by all as EDI. No one except EDI called him Jeff, he was known to all as Joker in reference to his rather cynical dour nature as a cadet, though he had started to lighten up a bit after joining the Normandy's crew. He suffered from a horrendous medical condition that made his bones brittle as the most fragile glass, and could suffer crippling injuries easily. His birth was a miracle in itself, but how he survived to this date was outstanding and indicted a natural lust for life and will to survive.

He was also the best damn star ship pilot in human history, in his own mind at least but none of the crew would argue with the statement. He certainly could make the Normandy dance on a pin and had developed an almost symbiotic bond with the ship, the perfect man/machine interface. Especially since he had released the shackles that had previously restricted the ship's AI, EDI. Since then though theirs had been a rather strange relationship. They argued and bantered with each other like husband and wife and it was a source of gentle humour in the crew, but also very touching. Kelly overhears their current debate; it was regarding the order from Shepard to change course to the citadel. They were disagreeing about it when Kelly walks in

"I'm telling you EDI, he wouldn't appreciate any delays. If he hadn't blown that relay the Reapers would be here already. Every second counts at this stage, it could be the last. We'd best get there as fast as we can"

"You are wrong Jeff, I have been monitoring Shepard's condition and he needs rest not further stress. I recommend that we delay the order to traverse to the citadel."

"What disobey a direct order? It's ok for you, you're his ship. I'm just here keeping the seat warm for the next guy. Shepard could fire my ass, he's stuck with you"

Kelly interrupts them "Hey guys, what's up?"

Joker replies "Oh nothing much Kelly, just EDI wanting to exercise her new mothering instinct. Shepard ordered us to get our ass in gear and get to the Citadel as fast as possible. EDI thinks we should delay that order"

Kelly says "EDI's right, that's why I'm here. Shepard's on the edge of collapse and needs a couple of days recharge at least. Is there any way you can delay the order and cover your ass at the same time?"

Joker replies, "There's no way that I can think of that he wouldn't see through. He knows every inch of this ship, no way could I pull the wool over his eyes without getting spanked for it"

EDI states, "You are wrong Jeff, There are many things that could effect a delay." Suddenly there was a shuddering through the hull of the ship and a slight dimming of the lights."

Joker cries out "EDI what the hell just happened?"

EDI replies "I simulated a spike in my main Tantalus core to indicate a possible core malfunction. We will have no choice but to fully vent the core and perform stress analysis testing before powering up for Relay travel."

Joker "What the hell? You think playing around with the main engines in flight is a good idea? If you're going to pull a stunt like that give me some warning at least. Cerberus didn't build enough laundry facilities in the design of this ship for too many repeat performances if that little trick"

Shepard's voice comes through the communication channel "Joker is everything OK with the ship?"

Joker replies stalling for time "Can't say for sure commander, there seems to have been a spike in the main core. EDI's performing some tests but there's only so much we can do in flight. Early tests suggest possible cradle fatigue or other malfunction on the core. Wouldn't recommend a relay jump without some further checks but that requires a full venting to discharge the core and that would take time."

Shepard asks "EDI what's your analysis?"

EDI " My analysis shows there was a brief spike in the Tantalus core caused by a fluctuation in the Element Zero field. Analysis indicates probable cause as volatile compounds within the Eezo fuel itself and not a core malfunction. The cradle has been knocked out of alignment and is currently 3 degrees from optimal. Within operational parameters but may suggest a clamp failure or that the cradle itself has been bent or moved. We risk a possibly catastrophic total drive failure if there is further movement."

Shepard asks Joker, "How long would we be off line?"

Joker looks at Kelly and raises his eyebrows for her answer, she mouths silently "Two or three days"

Joker answers the commander "I'm guessing a minimum of 2 days Shepard. Will need to vent the core and the nearest charted planet with the capability is several hours away. Currently we're at the opposite end of the system to the planet's orbit. After that depends on the results of the inspection tests. It's your call Shepard"

Shepard is silent for couple of seconds "No need risking the Normandy without good reason. We'll head to that planet and we'll do some tests. Signal the Citadel of our situation and inform Alliance command also. We'll use the time to do some maintenance and we'll allow ourselves the opportunity for some light R and R. Take us to the planet and we'll take it from there."

The signal cuts and Kelly smiles "Thanks EDI you're the best" She bends down and kisses Joker lightly on the cheek and gently places her hand on his shoulder, "You too Joker" and turns to walk out the flight deck heading for her cabin in the deck below.

Kelly collects some things from her locker and places them in a small handbag before leaving the cabin and taking the elevator to the commander's cabin. In a couple of strides she exits the elevator and stands before the door to the cabin. She is just about to signal the commander when she hears the faint sounds and vibrations of flowing water and the louder sounds of music and Shepard's voice. She laughs to herself as she recognises that Shepard is in fact singing, rather badly in her opinion. His voice is pleasant but he strains to hit the higher notes of the particular song he chose to express himself with.

Kelly selects her COM link and sends a message through to the commander's cabin. "Commander I have something urgent to discuss with you. Do you have a moment?" She listens at the door to the faint sounds of Shepard leaving the shower, turning down the music and answering her message signal.

"Of Course Kelly, I'll be down momentarily" and she hears the volume of the music increase again, swiftly joined by the dulcet tones of Shepard struggling with the chorus.

"Not if I can help it," she thinks to herself as she inputs her override code for the locked door and enters the cabin. She is confronted with the sight of Shepard dancing and singing with only a towel to protect his modesty. The look on his face was priceless in Kelly's opinion and she is unable to contain her laughter.

"What are you doing here, Kelly?" he asks

Kelly straightens herself and says with a note of challenge in her voice "Well commander as you know one of my roles is to look after the mental well-being of the crew. I have to use my skills and judgement and recommend a possible course of treatment. In my professional opinion you have been showing increased levels of stress and tension recently. It was very apparent earlier in the CIC and I felt that therapy was required post haste."

Shepard looks at her bemused "Therapy? I don't understand you Kelly. I'm fine just slightly tired."

Kelly laughs scornfully, "Respectfully commander you're talking bullshit. Your body language indicates more than just stiffness and tiredness to my eyes and you had the demeanour of a condemned man earlier. I must insist that you allow treatment to be administered. You need a massage at least and its good that you're already dressed for it in any case." She says glancing at the rather skimpy towel he was wearing.

She assumes a more commanding tone "Now Commander lie on that bed facedown and we shall begin. I would prefer you went voluntarily, I do not want to employ measures to force you."

Shepard laughs as he looks at the slight form of Kelly. "I don't know how you could accomplish that one Kelly" his eyes running a glance at his powerfully muscled physique.

Kelly mocks him "Oh that type of force is not what I have in mind to convince you. I recorded your little stage performance commander. I think it would do wonders for crew morale if I was to broadcast it on a loop until we reach the citadel at least."

Shepard raises his hands in mock surrender, his eyes dancing with mirth. "OK Kelly, you win. Just be gentle on a condemned man"

Kelly's laughter rings round the cabin, "OK but allow me to choose the music to something more therapeutic, well to my ears at least."

Shepard lies face down on the bed resting his head on his folded arms and watches Kelly select some gentle, ambient music with a languid and relaxing mood. She reaches into her handbag and removes a set of fragrant oils, spreads a generous amount on her hands and gently rubs them to warm the oil then starts to knead the tired muscles of the commander. Her hands and fingers are strong and she is of accomplished skill. In no time at all she starts releasing the knots of tension in his muscles with confident probes of her fingers, palms and fists. Kelly changes position and moves to sit astride Shepard, using both her hands to manipulate his powerful shoulders. Her hands fall into a languid rhythm and she feels the effect of her manipulation in his subtle growls of pleasure and through her fingers. Unconsciously her body betrays her with small sensual movements and unconscious sighs as gentle waves of arousal run through her, her body responding to the powerful physical masculinity of the commander and her touch becomes more teasing than probing.

Shepard turns towards her and Kelly feels his body's response between her thighs and her movements become more sensual. She looks deep in his warm, brown eyes and sees his submission to her. She senses his acceptance of her desire to have the control, his eyes telling her to use him as she sees fit. He whispers and breathes in her ear telling her that he was hers.

Her lips move to kiss him, he opens his mouth to receive the kiss and she moans when his tongue starts to probe her with delicious thrusts. Kelly disengages from the embrace and stands looking at him with hooded eyes and an impishly seductive grin on her lips. Shepard makes to release the fasteners of her lower uniform but she stops him and with a languid, erotic dance, Kelly starts to remove her clothing in teasingly controlled movements; her eyes fix on Shepard's and his gaze drinks in her slowly revealing nakedness. His eyes telling her of his worship for her femininity and she feels her heat rise at the tenderness and adoration contained within his dark orbs.

Kelly runs her hands over her body and she starts to touch her more intimate areas. She stares at him with a look of command in her eyes. Shepard stands and embraces her tenderly. He reaches for one of her fragrant oils and drenches his hands with it. Softly he spreads the oil over her naked flesh, taking his time to cover every inch of her body. Shepard's fingers softly tease her nipples, then they descend over her tightening stomach until they had reach the mound of her intimacy. His eyes never leave Kelly's as he conveys his adoration for her through his touch. His gaze telling her he was at her disposal, that the roles were reversed, asking her to command and direct him to fulfilling her desires.

Shepard guides her onto the bed looks at her with a glint in his eyes that sends sparks right through Kelly. Kelly is pinned unable to even blink as Shepard slowly and tenderly enters her. He starts to move with slow, gentle but firm strokes. He thrusts into her and then withdraws fully, each time he did so she feels herself stretch wider to reclaim him. She feels the tension rising through him as his strokes became more vigorous. Slowly he starts to glow as he releases biotic energy that envelops them both in a field of intense light.

Kelly climaxes the instant the biotics fire but there is no release. The biotics hold and sustain her at her peak, supporting her instead of draining her. She is on fire with an energy she feels could create suns. She looks at him and sees him smile, " Return My Goddess, Return," he says softly before his eyes melt, and she feels the throb of his eminent release deep with in. She feels herself falling into his dark liquid gaze, his eyes like dark suns in front of her. He groans and says with tender command "Now Kelly, Embrace Eternity" and he releases his seed into her with a blast of biotic energy that echoes through the air with their cries of ecstatic release.

Her mind bursts with light as the memories of the hell of the Collectors are forced from the dark places in her psyche by the life giving force rushing inside her until there was no room for the darkness to return, Shepard's energy replacing it and closing it out completely. She looks deep into Shepard's eyes and sees the unbridled joy in his gaze. He embraces her tenderly and withdraws from her. He stands up and she can see that his biotic energy was subsiding, but the glow around her continues to pulse.

She looks at him with confusion written all over her face, "How is this possible, I'm not a Biotic?"

"No you aren't but our child will be if you allow it to grow. You gave me the strength in my deepest hour of need through letting me love you and allowing me to bring you back to yourself. You've been to hell and survived, like everyone on this ship you are a figurehead of our resistance and denial of the tyranny of the Reapers. The galaxy is an infinitely better place with you in it. Now you've returned I will never allow you to go back. Whether you choose to stay or go Kelly at any time in the future. I will always be with you and my biotic seed will always be a part of you."

Kelly leaps off the bed and embraces him fiercely and she starts to weep tears of overwhelming joy. "Oh God, Shepard. Thank you, I'm happier than I can ever say. The truth is I love you, completely and unconditionally and am thankful to you for allowing me to express it as a woman to a man. That you have chosen me to be the mother of your child is an honour that I can't describe. Oh Shepard, thank you, thank you."

Shepard lowers his face and starts to kiss the tears from her cheeks. "No it is I who should thank you Kelly. Your love gives me more strength than you realise. I may even have been lost to myself if you hadn't. You saved me from myself just as I saved you. You reminded me the power of it to heal and shelter someone. Others may have need of what we found in each other to survive, and the next generation will need the best that we can offer to rebuild should we survive."

The couple talk for some time before they surrender themselves to the bliss of sleep. Kelly waiting till she hears Shepard's breathing deepen. Kelly places her hand on her lower abdomen as if to feel the new life waiting to blossom and grow within her. The greatest man she had ever met had chosen her to carry his seed into the future. The thought overwhelms her when she realises how much he genuinely respected her as a woman.

The next couple of days rush by in ecstatic bliss as the couple stay in bed, sleeping, loving, laughing and sharing their most inner thoughts, only leaving to shower or to eat. All too soon the 'repairs ' on the Normandy's main engine were complete and the ship was on its way again, through the void to the heart of the Galactic political community on the giant Citadel space station.

The couple take a final shower together and Shepard starts to prepare for his meeting while Kelly sits on the bed playing with the tiny hamster, Boo. She watches Shepard put on the ceremonial uniform that he reserved for meetings with the council. She smiles to herself because she knew he preferred more informal attire. Her own opinion was that he looked hot and a mischievous erotic thought of the things she could do with him while he was in his dress best causes her to laugh throatily.

Shepard looks at her with a questioning expression on his face, "What is it? Do you think this is the wrong uniform?"

"You look great Shepard. I just had something else on my mind" and she looks him up and down with a wicked grin

"Care to share what you find so amusing about my appearance?"

"I wasn't laughing at you Shepard I was laughing at myself. Truth is I'm looking at you and I'm thinking that I just want to jump on you some more for a while."

Shepard laughs, "You are an insatiable woman." He straightens himself but with a naughty glint of his own "I am afraid, madam, I would have to decline you the request. Anymore of that behaviour and I wouldn't be able to walk and I have a meeting to attend"

Kelly laughs outrageously at the mock formality of her lover. "Pity me then. I will just have to content myself with my little friend here" indicating the plump little rodent that had curled up in her palm.

Shepard laughs, "Then I shall not keep you." His expression turns more serious. "I have an uneasy feeling about this meeting, Kelly. All the evidence was in my report and I have no real time for their stupid delays. After this meeting I'm going to Earth and hopefully get things rolling there."

"Good Luck Shepard. I'll get things prepared for your return."

Shepard leaves the room and she listens to sounds of the elevator descending. Kelly lifts her palm and speaks to the twitching hamster. "Do you think they'll listen to him this time?"

The rodent squeaks in reply, the tone seemingly serious to Kelly's ears. She looks at the tiny mammal "You think, well you're not as dumb as those assholes on that station"

The rodent squeaks again, this time more furiously. Kelly nods in agreement "Yeah Boo, You won't be the only being on this ship that would tear them a new one if they fuck with Shepard any longer."

Kelly stands, walks towards the cage and returns the hamster to its nest. The rodent looks up at her with twitching whiskers, it squeaks again this time with an almost forlorn note.

Kelly looks down sadly "Yeah, little guy, I miss him too. "


	2. Chapter 2 Getting the Story out

Chapter 2

Shepard waits in an anteroom directly outside the main Council chamber. The council is in session greeting some Diplomatic envoys but he wasn't aware which race the diplomats were from. It was obviously a meeting of ceremony, the chamber was packed and there was a large press element and security presence around the entrance. He decides it was best to wait until this meeting was over and the chambers cleared before presenting his report.

He scans the crowded entrance halls and notices that there are virtually no human faces in the crowd. All he could see are some of the more hardened or desperate of the freelance journalistic community. He recognises a face in the press pack as that of the journalist Emily Wong. Shepard had helped her out in the past and he admired her professionalism and integrity. He was curious as to recent events on the Citadel and attempts to attract her attention.

Emily Wong's sharp senses soon catch his signal and she walks over to the anteroom casually. Shepard's presence was a scoop that she would gladly deny her colleagues access to. She enters the room and manipulates a control to make the windows more opaque to onlookers outside.

"Hi there Shepard. Long time no see. What's wrong you don't come around and see me anymore?" Emily asks flirtatiously.

"Been out doing the usual Emily. Sorry until I give the Council my report it's classified."

"Such a pity, never mind just make sure to call me first after your meeting, OK?"

"Well that depends Emily, I've been out the loop for a while and need to hear the news from the source. You're the best there is on this station in my opinion."

"Ah thanks Shepard, you really know the way to a girl's heart. I'll try my best to answer your questions. Fire away."

"What's happening inside the chamber? There's obviously something major going on at the moment. Strange to see so many people fired up for a standard diplomatic function."

"It's not a normal function at all. There have been rumours of changes in Bataria and they are wishing to rejoin the council. They have sent envoys and gifts of some ancient artefacts found in their system. The Batarians claim to have found technology that would be beneficial to all races and are offering it to the council and opening up their borders."

Shepard tenses the muscles in his jaw but otherwise remains emotionless. "Anything about me or the humans in these rumours?"

"There is a whisper about an exploding relay floating around that no-one takes too seriously. Everyone knows relays are indestructible"

The reporter notices Shepard's expression turn bleaker than before, his eyes look haunted by something she had said. Her journalistic instincts were screaming at her to wake up but the sudden appearance of a squad of heavily armed Turian C-Sec officers prevents her from saying any more. She watches curiously as the Turian security officers approach Shepard and form a circle around him, the senior officer standing directly in front of him.

"Commander Shepard, I have orders to bring you into custody. You are required for to appear before the council immediately for questioning. You are a suspected terrorist and are known to possess biotic capabilities and I have been instructed that you are to be shackled and gagged."

Shepard reacts furiously "What are you talking about? I am a council appointed SPECTRE and exempt from C-Sec intervention"

The officer offers no expression to Shepard's outburst. Without warning two of his colleagues suddenly club Shepard from behind with their rifle butts causing him to fall to his knees. The officer reaches down and sprays something into Shepard's face that renders the commander unconscious. The Turian's started to bind the Commander's arms behind him. One of the Turians wrenches Shepard's right arm so violently it dislocates the shoulder and tears the muscles on the upper arm. Others are gripping the commander so tightly their talons were ripping his uniform and tearing the skin beneath. Soon Shepard was bleeding profusely from many wounds.

The Turians drag the limp, wounded body unceremoniously across the entrance plaza. The crowd outside start baying and screeching vile obscenities aimed at Shepard. Some even venture forward through the C-Sec cordon and aim blows at the limp body. The senior C-Sec officer only laughs but directs his men to reform the cordon. He shouts to the crowd in a powerful voice "Save your energy. He can't feel anything in any case at the moment. We'll leave him for the Batarians tender mercies" The crowd cheer the Officer's words. The Batarians are a notoriously cruel and violent race that no doubt had a fate bloody enough to satisfy even their lust for revenge and blood.

Emily Wong watches these events with a look of horror on her face. At first she is too shocked to think but is shaken back to life by the venomous voice of one of the Turian C-Sec officers. "Don't even think of following into the chamber, it is closed to human scum like you. Try to enter and there won't be enough of you left for the Vorcha to pick on." The officer emphasises his words by slapping the reporter so hard she falls back, stunned into insensibility.

Emily picks herself up and gingerly touches her swollen face. She feels a click in her jaw but reassures herself that it isn't broken. The blow had been backhanded and she had been spared the Turians claws at least. Slowly she gathers her wits and staggers from the room into the entrance plaza. She looks towards the entrance in frustration. This was now _The Story_ in her opinion. There had been increased violence towards humans but nothing as open as this. Shepard was an Icon of humanity and supposedly of the council. What had changed? Emily owed it to herself to find out. She looks around in frustration and sees the nervous figure of a Salarian having an intense conversation over its communicator. She approaches the alien and hears the angry and abrupt termination of the call.

"What's happening Zeben? You look pissed at something"

The Salarian replies with nervous frustration "It just happens to be the case I have a press ticket to the hottest gig in town and nobody will pay for the story. The fashion event of the year is happening right now and my fans demand to hear my opinion. I am lost Ms Wong, Lost"

Like most Salarians Zeben is an obsessive, in Zeben's case it is fashion and the decadence of the council elite that drive his passion. He was once a gifted scientist, but had turned his talents to the recreational narcotics trade. He made the mistake of sampling his own product and ended up a drug casualty. His addictions eventually caught up with him and destroyed his career and his sanity in Emily's opinion. After a breakdown he had re-emerged as a fashionista of sorts. For a fashionista he was a pathetic sight his clothes were fashionable but of low quality and were dirty and grimy. His nervous twitchy movements were clear signs that he had been on some narcotic adventure that had now stalled mid-chapter when the credits stopped.

Emily recognises that Zeben is close to withdrawal and has an idea. "Zeben, I've got some story credits coming my way. Maybe there's a way we can help each other out? What you say we do a joint piece? I give you my reporter drone and you go in to the hall that way we both get our stories. I'll give you the creds for the piece when you get back"

"Your idea won't work Ms Wong. I am not accredited to owning a reporter drone, this one would be on your credentials and like yourself forbidden from chambers"

Normally Zeben would be correct in his assumption but her drone would have no problems bypassing C-Sec systems. She had adapted it with cloaking technology and hi-gain capturing for undercover work and had used it secretly many times. All she needed to do was to convince Zeben to enter the chamber, the drone would do the rest.

"Relax Zeben, I'll transfer the licence for the drone to you. I've got a spare in any case. You do me the favour and the drone's yours." She motions that she is manipulating her omni tool.

Zeben looks at her with a cunning look of hunger "I'll still need payment though. I have expenses you know."

Emily senses the scam Zeben was attempting. A standard reporter drone was an expensive commodity. Hers was rigged for her use alone and would return to when she signalled it. She'll go through the motions for Zeben's ego at least and would have her laughter at his expense later. Emily reaches inside a pocket and emerges with a small vial. She flicks the vial discretely in her palm, but conceals it only after she is sure Zeben had saw it. The look of desperate hunger in his eyes told her she now had his full attention. She didn't use drugs herself but had discovered their effectiveness as a negotiating tool, especially with lowlifes like Zeben and usually came prepared with a gift or two to ease negotiations like this.

"Ok Zeben Its 100 credits as a down payment. You get the rest after the meeting. Also I've transferred the drone to your ownership. The deal is for you go in the chamber and get your story and the drone will get mine. You will remain until the end of the meeting then return to me. I'll upload the info I need from the drone and pay you the final sum. Do we have a deal?" and she extends her palm holding the vial towards the Salarian.

Zeben's eyes remain fixed on the contents of Emily's hand. The glazed look in his eyes indicates that he wasn't entirely listening to her proposal. He blinks and tries to engage a sincere expression on his face extends his hand and palms the vial with a gleeful glint. He hurries towards the council entrance accompanied by the hovering reporter drone. Emily watches his entry with a blank expression and turns away then retires to a vacant bench in an empty part of the plaza and opens up her omni tool to display the drone's footage activating the inner earpiece for audio.

As she had expected Zeben's first port of call was a restroom to sample the gift he had been given. She allowed the drone to follow Zeben. "_No need to alert him to her control of the drone just yet_" she thought. She watches the Salarian empty a rather large dose from the vial into its mouth. Emily had selected a drug that looked like red sand, but included a powerful sedative as well and its effect was immediate. The Salarian slumps to the ground in a bliss full narcotic slumber. He would probably awaken with no memory of the day's events; it would just be another episode that was so familiar in the tragic Salarian's life.

Emily takes control of the drone and guides it to the council chamber. She stations it above Zeben's empty seat and activates its recording systems. The view was terrible and the audio cluttered by audience noise. With a mild annoyance she engages the stealth systems and guides the drone to a better vantage point directly above the dais. She relaxes back and massages her swollen jaw, while she watches the meeting. She giggles to herself that she probably had the best seats in the house and it had cost her virtually nothing and was a little fuck you gesture to the arrogant Turians who had beaten Shepard and her earlier.

Emily watches an elaborately garbed Batarian do a presentation to the council members. In the midst of the council chamber was an object that looked like a miniature model of a closed Citadel. Emily estimated that it was 3 or 4 metres tall and pulsated with a soft glow of multicoloured light. The object was changing slowly splitting its shell into arms exactly like the arms of the Citadel itself, when its arms were fully extended it sat a perfect representation of the Citadel in miniature, its pulsing lights more intense in the open form. Emily tears the drones gaze away from the citadel model and scans the audience. The model held every eye in its grasp, many faces staring at the glowing object with undisguised adoration.

The harsh voice of the Batarian diplomat was reciting a speech whilst the model was revealing itself. Emily caught references to its discovery and the abilities of the device. How it and others like it had helped quell revolt and brought peace and harmony to the Batarian systems. It sounded like pure bullshit to Emily. She guides the drone's focus towards the Batarians face. What she sees there repels her causing her to jerk back in fear, the murderous expression in his eyes contradicting the Batarian's honeyed words. His gaze displayed the truth of his deadly contempt towards the council and the rest of the chamber.

Emily's reaction had caused the drone to lose focus of the Batarian and it was now focused on the unconscious form of commander Shepard lying on the dais in front of the council. She listens in horror as the Batarian accuses Shepard of genocide, describing the events in the Aratoht system. The rumours were true; somehow a relay exploded wiping out a Batarian colony completely. The death toll was horrendous and Shepard was the one responsible in the Batarians eyes.

She pulled the drone's focus back and sees all the council members nodding in mute agreement to every accusation and demand the Batarian made. She returns the focus towards the Batarian and sees the cold calculated gaze of control. He was the puppet master and this was his show. Within moments sentence is passed on Shepard. He is found guilty of his crimes and declared insane. He is stripped of his SPECTRE status by council decree and handed over to the Batarians with immediate effect. The council then issues a proclamation of unconditional support for the Batarians and declared Humanity as Enemies of the Council races and exiled all humans back to their home systems.

The resounding cheers for this proclamation bring Emily back from her stunned state. The council was on the verge of declaring war against her species and had almost overwhelming political support. The Batarians had played some mind trick on the council and she had witnessed it. She needed to get the drone back as soon as possible and pass the recording onto the Alliance somehow. She signals the drone to do a final sweep of the chamber, as the image pans she notices someone familiar. It was Zeben, but that should be impossible. The drug should have put him down for hours at least. He was standing looking at the model citadel, not in adoration, but in overwhelming terror. Emily watches him turn and dash wide eyed from the chamber, never once looking back.

Emily orders the drone to follow the terrified Salarian, while she follows at a distance. He eventually stops at a tiny apartment and is in a frenzy to collect the few personal belongings not sacrificed to his addiction. She enters the apartment and causes the Salarian to collapse in fright. He lies terrified and in a dangerously shocked state. Emily tries to soothe him until eventually he calms down, the sedative effect of the drug beginning to take the edge off the overwhelming fear. Zeben takes several deep, seemingly painful breaths and relaxes.

"I'm sorry Zeben it's all my fault. I should never have spiked you in that way"

The Salarian continues to breathe deeply for several moments, "The fact that you did is probably why I am still sane. Tell me you saw it too."

"Yes I saw the trial, if you can call that travesty a trial at least."

"No not the Trial, that thing that looks like the citadel. It's monstrous and it will kill us all"

"You're hallucinating Zeben. All I saw is that model open up with a bit of a lightshow and Shepard get fucked over by the council. How did that Batarian get so much pull is what I want to know?"

"You weren't there so you won't understand. It wasn't the Batarian in control it was that thing. I could feel it rip through me like knives, hear its screeching as a tearing in my brain stealing all thought. I could sense its bitterly foul taste on my tongue and its repulsive stench filled my nose and burned my eyes. I'm not hallucinating Ms Wong, that thing wants to kill each and every one of us, but it wants us first to accept it. It's alive, a machine, but a living one. It knows I saw through its illusion, I have no doubt mine will the first death at its hands."

Emily looks deep into the sobbing Salarians eyes, "Hold it together Zeben. We need to get out of here, leave your things and follow me."

"Yeah Ok, I just need something to calm my nerves" and he reaches for the phial that Emily had sealed their deal with.

"No time for that. Zeben. We get off this station safely and I will gladly allow you to melt your brain in any way you wish. Until then I need you as focussed as possible, understood?" and she knocks the phial out of his grasp and crushes the drug under her heel

Zeben glares at her but Emily grins, "Good get angry, that way we might both live. For the last time get your shit together and move."

Emily knew the Citadel better than most and was able to navigate its lesser-travelled areas without incident until they reached the docking bay that held Shepard's ship the Normandy. The pair stands outside the main docking area looking at the docked Cerberus frigate. A squad of guards controlled all access to the approach and Emily recognises the armour and markings of the Turian officer who had struck her. There was no way to avoid a confrontation, at the moment their only escape plan was foiled.

Emily reaches for her communicator, inputs a code and a short message into her omni tool. "Well Zeben, we'll just have to wait for a couple of moments. Shouldn't take long" and she buffs her nails on her blouse, frowning as she catches and scores the delicate fabric. Zeben looks at her with a questioning expression but before he can say anything the sound of an airlock door seal opening attracts his attention.

Four beings disembark the ship. A Turian male, a small human female, the largest Krogan Zeben had ever seen and a sick looking Drell. The Turian and Krogan are having an animated discussion whilst they walk casually towards the squad of guards. The human just has a look of profound boredom on her face whilst she tends to the Drell. The guards assemble around the four crew members with another smaller squad gather at a slight distance, weapons readied to provide covering fire. The C-Sec officer signals them to halt and explain their leaving the ship. The guards look uncomfortable but the crew seem friendly. Zeben hears the Turian say something about medical treatment for the Drell.

Suddenly the Drell collapses in a coughing fit, he falls forward and reaches up to two guards seemingly for support. In an instant both are writhing in agony as the Drell explodes into motion, unleashing ferociously powerful strikes at the most vulnerable or crippling areas of their anatomy. He follows through his attack targeting another group of guards in a graceful ballet of pain. In an instant six heavy armoured Turians lay writhing or incapacitated at his hands.

Beside him is a far less graceful expression of violence. Zeben watches the Krogan lift a guard in each huge hand and throw them into another pair of guards causing all four to collapse in a heap. He then charges yet another pair catching one with his fist and butting the other. He turns around and steps directly into a Two-fisted pile driver attack from the C-Sec officer. The Krogan shrugs off the blow with a shake of his head and grins terribly at his stunned Turian attacker. "My turn" he growls and he unleashes a double fisted pincer blow of his own, crushing the Turian's skull between his huge fists.

Zeben watches the Turian crewmember of the Normandy thinking he should be a more equal match for the guards but his attacks are just as effective. He lacks the grace of the Drell and the power of the Krogan but he was a skilled unarmed combatant. He knows the precise areas that cause one of his race the most pain and ruthlessly exploits this knowledge. With powerful strikes of hands and fists he beat his opponents to the ground, soon the remaining four guards were incapacitated

The group of Turians covering the others were shocked at the explosive violence that had overwhelmed their colleagues. They were in the process of raising their weapons when the small human woman releases a powerful biotic shockwave that tears through the group knocking them from their feet. This is followed swiftly by another biotic attack that explodes in the midst of the sprawling guards. Most lay stunned but a valiant two lay dazed and confused, but conscious. The human frowns at them before throwing a final biotic assault at the pair and the final two C-Sec officers are taken out.

Zeben stares open mouthed at the destruction of the guard force. Never before had he seen such effective execution of violence. He looks at the broken and bruised guards with amazed horror until he catches sight of the unfortunate who had dared anger a Krogan. Zeben's stomach turns at the sight of the pulpy mass of the Turian officer's crushed skull oozing blood and other matter onto the floor of the hanger deck and he is seized with the need to vomit. He collapses to his knees retching, his stomach emptying its contents in painful spasms.

Emily looks around her with a vacant expression on her face. She looks down at the dead Turian with a strange look in her eye. Although the face is broken and pulped she still recognises her tormentor from before. Her fingers stroke her swollen jaw unconsciously as she whispers "Looks like you'll be dining with the Vorcha before I will, my friend"

Tears flow from her as the stress of the day takes hold. She starts shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. The Turian Crew member steps forward and enfolds her in his embrace "Just a few steps more Emily. We'll take it one step at a time, just a few steps more." he says tenderly as he guides the shaken reporter towards the Normandy airlock.

Zeben recovers from his vomiting fit only to confront the huge Krogan warrior. The Krogan was sniffing him with a look of disgust on his face "You stink of weakness but I can also smell that filth you ingest. Listen to me you pathetic little pyjack, I have a zero tolerance for narcotics. This is a tight crew and I will not see them at risk by your weakness. I find out that you are carrying or using on that ship, you will wish that you had never been hatched. You get me?"

Zeben stammers a reply but it is of no moment as the Krogan had already turned away. He follows along unsure if the decision to place one foot in front of another is altogether a wise one. He knows he would be swallowed by the madness engulfing the Citadel if he stays and that he has no choice but to throw his fate into the hands of these violent criminals. He grimaces as he thinks that this morning he was a decadent ruin clutching onto the cult of celebrity in the vain hope that its glamour would shine on his failure of a life. Now he is about to step aboard the most notorious spacecraft in the galaxy.

He laughs bleakly at the thought that he is in the midst of some drug addled nightmare, a hallucination caused by that minx Wong's spiked cocktail. "Don't fool yourself Zeben" he thinks darkly. He knew his feeble imagination could never conjure the images he had witnessed in the last few hours. The violence of the crew's assault on the guards was one thing, but far deeper images were burnt into him. The horror of the Device and the meek surrender of the Council provoked intense emotions in the Salarian that almost cause him to vomit again.

He steels himself and notices the sleek lines of the Normandy for the first time. His eyes were those of a fashionista and were sensitive to beauty, form and the power of glamour. The allure of the powerful was what drove his obsession and he could feel it now pulsing through him as he stared at the ship. The Normandy possessed a glamour as real as that of the model citadel only in reverse and this power almost moved the sensitive Salarian to tears. To him, She offered the perfect counter to the horror of the Device. Zeben knew then that he would die for this ship willingly. He made a silent vow that he would serve her and her crew loyally in any capacity he could and with that decision he placed one foot in front of another, in the most profound step of his life.

Zeben steps through the airlock straight into the back of the huge Krogan known as Grunt. He and the Turian were arguing about the fight with the guards as to who was the most effective. The Drell watches their debate with an enigmatic smile, but is silent. The small human figure though looks more animated.

"Will you two shut the fuck up? I took out the most of those chumps. I counted double figures boys and none of you got above seven. Simple answer is that I've got the biggest swinging quad in this ship until our next skirmish and I didn't need to bruise these pretty little hands either. Face it Losers, one of you will be taking care of my tab for a while"

A male human voice rings out from the cockpit "You know you don't technically have a quad Jack, let alone one that swings"

"Screw you Joker, whatever I'm packing doesn't need all those hormonal tablets you buy over the extranet to get anyone off. Just get your shit together and get us out of here flyboy. Someone is bound to notice all those broken bones and bust heads sooner or later. Shepard's been taken, but we're sitting ducks here and can't help him. Let's get out this system and find out what the fuck is going on?"

The pilot, Joker, stares at her glaring face and bites back any quip he was about to make. His hands dance on the console engaging the ships flight systems "EDI, any luck with those lockdown codes? It'll be a very short trip without them."

A synthetic voice answers "Yes Jeff, Over-riding lockdown, I have full control of all ships systems. Docking clamps released, boosters engaged, main engines on line."

Joker "OK people we're on our way. EDI engage Stealth systems and engage main drive on my mark" He steers the ship with the boosters until she was aligned with an exit lane. "Firing main engines. Hold on tight people, we are about to break every rule in the Alliance flight manual regarding close Citadel manoeuvres."

The area around the huge space station was the busiest in Galactic space. Countless numbers of craft of all sizes juggle for position in the crowded shipping lanes. The Normandy streaks through the crowded ships dodging and weaving the mercifully slow moving traffic, Joker having to concentrate intensely to avoid a collision, in moments they were clear of the majority of the ships and into more open space, but their trajectory brought them directly in the range of the Citadel Defence Fleet flagship The Destiny Ascension. The massive dreadnought hails the Normandy ordering her to return to dock or face destruction, to emphasize the warning a round from the huge main gun crosses the Normandy's bow.

Joker says sardonically, "Looks like they don't want to play nice, taking evasive manoeuvres" and he banks the Normandy over to the left in a steep sweeping dive back into the main shipping lanes. The huge dreadnought can't manoeuvre like the smaller ship and within moments the Normandy was beyond range, streaking towards the relay and escaping into the void.


End file.
